Mystery Child Of The Leaf
by Uchiha dog
Summary: Just graduated from the academy, Magume finds herself completely bored with her new team. To her, they're just idiots.. nothing more. But what is she to Uchiha Sasuke? Friend, Lover? And what are the whispers on the edges of every conversation about her?
1. Chapter 1

To The Readers,

This fanfiction is based on Naruto, but focuses on my own made up characters. I do not own the anime or the characters, only the characters never seen in the anime or the manga. Those characters are mine and though there's nothing that I could do if anyone steals them, I would very much appreciate it if you would not. Also, this fanfiction will not make sense unless you know the story up to the day that Naruto graduates the academy. After that it doesn't really matter because I've changed the story for the most part, though knowing the characters would be a good thing as I use a lot of them.

Also, in this story I have songs from Evanescence, Three Days Grace, and Linkin Park. I do not claim to have written them nor do I claim that I own any part of them but in this fanfiction they are used as songs that my characters have written. But here and now I give all credit of the songs to those three bands and not myself.

By the way, I will be doing short Character Bio's as the story progresses and it's safe for you to know who exactly each of the characters are. Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for understanding. Let me know how I do!

Your ever humble writer,

The Uchiha Dog


	2. Chapter 1: A New Team

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Team**_

"Well hello you three! My name is Shishu and I'm going to be your Jounin… obviously. Ummm… I guess we'll start with some short introductions… You on the left… name, age, and any other little tidbits of information that you might want to add please." It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha. I sat with my new team up at the top of the Hokage monument. My new Jounin smiled as he pointed to a boy sitting a few feet away from me.

I eyed the boy, taking in his appearance with a lazy expression. He was about five foot, five inches tall, with bright red hair that spiked a bit, yet still managed to fall in his eyes. He wore a white shirt, with an orange jacket over the top. A pair of worn and faded blue jeans fit loosely on his lower half, and a long white scarf was wrapped around his neck, despite the heat of the afternoon. His blue ninja shoes were dirty, and he has a smudge of dirt across his right cheek.

'_Over all, he looks like someone that's really not worth my time…' _I thought, as he began his introduction. "Come on Shishu! Onii-san you know who I am! Oh wait.. they dont.. Ok then, my name's Motochi Hikari and I'm thirteen years old… I like training and fighting, and one day I hope to become Hokage!" I shook my head slightly, as annoyance crept into my thoughts. '_Sounds like that stupid little Uzumaki brat… except that he didn't mention ramen…' _"Oh! And I like Ramen!" he added, as if just to prove me wrong, or so it seemed in my mind. A low growl emanated from my throat as our Jounin nodded then turned to the next boy.

"And you?" he asked, motioning with his hand for the boy to give his own introduction. I myself shifted my gaze towards him, surveying his dusty brown hair, crimson red shirt, etched with the Konoha symbol in black and baggy black shorts. "Well," he began "My name's Tochiko Sekoku… I'm thirteen years old as well and ummm… I guess the only other thing to say is that I like girls." I rolled my eyes as his gaze turned on me. He grinned a bit and then, as if I wasn't ready to kill something already, had the audacity to wink at me.

It was a struggle to keep from knocking his head off, and only after I convinced myself that I would deal with it later did I calm down. Smiling deceivingly, I placed my hands in my lap, eyeing him flirtatiously. His grin widened as he winked again, which sent angry chills up my spine, but I was content to know that I was setting him up for a harder fall. I sighed as Shinta shifted to me and before he could ask, I quickly said, "My name's Magume, and everything else about me is none of your Damn business." Shishu looked slightly taken aback as he nodded a bit.

"I see… Well then, I guess that there's just our first mission to discus… Meet me here tomorrow at five in the morning." I rolled my eyes once again as both boys groaned. _"What's their issue? My God… boys are so stupid… I get up at four o'clock to train every morning anyways…'_ Assuming that there was no other reason for me to stay, I stood up and stretched, making as if to grasp the sky with my fingers. I sighed happily as my tense muscles relaxed and some of the days tension eased away.

Looking out across Konoha, I smiled. The sunset cast purple-pink hues on the village, and only a few people roamed the streets. I was aware of whispering behind me, but chose to ignore it. My attention was brought back to my team when I heard a small cough behind me. Turning, I saw Hikari standing awkwardly with Shishu and Sekoku standing beside him. Raising an eyebrow, I put my hand on my hip and cocked to the side. "What?" I asked, "Is it illegal for a girl to stretch nowadays? I'm sorry, next time let me know so that I'm prepared to fight off the ANBU." When I was met with silence, I rolled my eyes and turned to leave once more, but I was met once again with the same uncomfortable little cough.

Turning around_ again_, I stretched my hands out a bit in an impatient gesture. "What?" My voice was smooth, but the annoyance was clear. Silence filled the air, and after a few seconds Shishu raised both eyebrows at Hikari, and Sekoku elbowed him roughly in the side. After a few more moments of silence, I was about to leave once again, when Hikari blurted out, "Will you come to Sushi with us?" His voice held a frantic ring and I froze. _'No one has ever asked me out to do anything… but then again, most people find out about my… issue… before they have the chance to.'_ But no, I couldn't. I couldn't get to close to anyone… for any reason. So, I shook my head a bit, and replied with a curt "No."

Once more I turned to leave, hoping that this was the last time that I would be stopped, but Hikari's voice sounded again. "Please! We wanna go out as a team, but we can't do that without our whole team!" He voice rose in pitch as a desperate note crept into it. I turned, this time only my head, and replied again, "No." My voice was still steady, but it had a sharp edge to it.

Hikari's P.O.V

'_NO! I have to get her to come with me- I mean us!'_ I had only one last hope. Everyone in Konoha knew that there was something going on between Magume and Uchiha Sasuke. No one really knew exactly what that 'thing' was, but we all had our ideas. I for one was under the impression that it was in some way sensual. Many as well believed that, though his fan girls rejected the idea with fervent distaste. They always claimed that he was "Just not that type of guy." Always of course adding that, that was one of the things that made him so hot.

So yes, I had one final key, and I decided to use it. "I should most likely add that we're going to be meeting Team 7… You know, Uchiha Sasuke's team?" I put certain emphasis on the name and smiled as Magume froze. The look on her face convinced me that she had changed her mind. I didn't know why, but something about her caught my interest… It had since the first day at the academy. I was determined to spend as much time with her as I could, and this was my chance.

Magume's P.O.V

'_Crap! The little brat has me… Stupid little jerk…' _I sighed as I looked away, and I could feel them staring at my back. With a growl, I turned and walked past the three of them, barking back at them "You three coming or what?" I heard Hikari jump into the air, punching it with both fists and shouting "YES!", while Shishu just chuckled a bit and Sekoku laughed openly. I rolled my eyes and continued on, listening to their footsteps behind me. It took us about fifteen minutes to get close to the Sushi shop, which was quick considering that we were walking and not jumping.

We were all silent until I saw my apartment complex a little bit away. "I'm going up to my apartment for a second, stay here." Without waiting for a reply, I ran up the closest set of steps to my apartment door, quickly unlocking it and slipping in. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and sighed as I looked around the small living room. It was the mandatory white of most apartments, though if I wanted to I could have painted it. It had little decoration, except for the few pictures of Uchiha Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha family, that I had taken long ago, and a katana. All of which hung above a small loveseat couch on the distant wall. A wooden coffee table sat two feet in front of the loveseat, and was piled high with books of all sorts. Somewhere in those piles was my purse.

The opposite wall, or rather the one that my front door was embedded in, was only about seven feet away from the coffee table, two feet of which was taken up by my little fifteen inch television, which sat on another small table, also occupied by a DVD player and a few movies. I made a mental note to myself:

_1: Return those movies to Hinata on my way to work tonight. _

Pushing myself off of the door, I made my way to the coffee table and began searching through the piles of books for my purse. I pushed one stack aside, to reveal a coffee mug from two mornings ago and made another mental reminder.

_2: Clean off this coffee table before I leave for work tonight. _

Continuing my search, I finally found my purse and pulled it off of the table, knocking off a few stacks of books in the process. A steady stream of curses rolled off of my tongue as one fell on my foot. "Hey Magume, are you coming?!?!?" Hikari's voice sounded impatient as he called up from the ground below. "I'm coming! Be frickin' patient!!" I yelled, kicking one of the books and sending it skittering across the floor. I growled as my toe protested and my face twisted in pain. I stalked back to the door and wretched it open, quickly checking my appearance in a mirror that hung on the wall.

My black hair was pinned up in a three layered twist with chin length bangs hanging over my newly acquired forehead protector. I wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt, and attached to it was a black face mask (Like Kakashi's). Over that I wore a black short sleeved shirt, with an image of a red rose on the front of it. Finally, a pair of tight black jeans covered my lower half and flared around my black leather boots. I brushed the bangs out of my eyes, and then exited the apartment, clicking the lock with my hand right before I pulled it closed.

Glancing at Hikari, I saw an impatient look to match his voice, so I jumped down, clearing all of the stairs in one move. Landing without a sound a foot away from him, I stretched my hands out beside me and glared at him. "Happy!? I'm here! Now lets go!" Turning around, I began to walk away, fuming silently as I went. "What the heck were you doing huh? Were you powdering your nose or something?" This was too much, I wheeled around on him and stuck my finger in his face as all my pent up anger from the day exploded on him. "DON'T YOU EVEN GIMMI THAT CRAP!! You've seen me in the academy and that's it!! You know nothing about me!! For example, if you knew anything about me, you would know that I don't powder my nose! My face has a naturally clear complexion! But that's beside the point! Don't you ever, EVER act like you know me, or like you're my friend!! You know nothing about me and you never will!!" Hikari was stunned for a moment, and then his face hardened.

"I do so know you and almost everything about you! I know your favorite animals are cats! I know that you love Shrimp ramen more than any other food! I know that your Favorite color is black! See? I know plenty about you!!" he yelled back at me, smacking my finger out of his face. Glancing at Sekoku, I noticed that he was just standing with his hands in his pockets, then at Shinta who seemed as though he was about to intervene. Before he could do anything however, I shot back at Hikari with the venom only a woman could muster.

"Oh? If you know so much about me, then what is my clan name?! What is my past?!? Why do I live alone at twelve?! Why don't you ever see my parents at parent-teacher meetings?! Answer those questions for me if you know so much about my life!!" Hikari looked shocked, and stuttered a bit before going silent. "That's what I thought!!" I continued, shoving my finger once more at his face as he took a small step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shishu. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but in the end he decided to sit back.

"Get something strait in that thick little head of yours! I'm a ninja because I have to be to survive! And I will only do what I have to do to survive! I don't matter to anyone, and no one matters to me! And don't even try to become my friend 'cause you'll just end up getting your little heart broken! When I'm through with my training, then I'm getting out of this village, and no one can stop me! I live for no one, I die for no one, my only priority is myself so BACK OFF!!"

All three guys looked shocked, as Hikari stumbled backwards a bit. Shinta however took a step forward.

Shishu's P.O.V

Enough was enough; I was tired of Magume's attitude and determined to do something about it. In a flash of movements, I grabbed both of Magume's hands, pulling them behind her back and finally lowering her quickly face down to the ground, as I sat with my knee on her back. Magume growled as she struggled, but as a newly graduated Genin, there was nothing that she could do. I sat there silent while I waited for her to stop struggling, but I could tell that it was going to be a while. I looked up at Hikari who was still recovering from the shock of Magume's torrent of rage.

Five minutes later she was still struggling, and thus we were all still sitting there. Hikari was recovered and now just appeared annoyed, Sekoku however hadn't moved an inch the whole time. I was getting pretty tired of holding her down in this position, when suddenly it became quite difficult to do so. Small waves of black chakara began to resonate from her, as the growling increased. Her body began to burn to the touch, making it nearly impossible for me to maintain a strong grip on her wrists.

Her body heat was rising rapidly, until I could no longer hold on, and released her, standing up at the same time. She jumped up and turned to me, her eyes flashing with anger. For a moment, I thought I saw cat-like sits in them, but she turned away too quickly for me to see. I saw her make a move to leave, and reached out to stop her but quickly withdrew from the contact as I was once again burned. Then it was too late, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Flight of Rage

__And simply because I have to say it, I don't own Naruto. -walks away muttering about unfair rules-****

* * *

_** Chapter 2**_

_**A Flight of Rage**_

Magume's P.O.V

'_How dare he! HOW DARE HE!!! He had no right to do that!' _My eyes flashed like fire as I jumped out of the village and through the forest. Curses flew from my mouth so rapidly that I doubt anyone could have understood them anyways. I ducked; evading a low hanging branch as I practically flew through the woods. I had no idea where I was going; I just knew that I had to get away from the village. I was sick and tired of people bossing me around and acting like they knew me. _'No one knows me!! No one knows what I go through!' _A voice in my head suddenly decided to retort. _'That's because you don't let them.' _I rolled my eyes, mentally pushing the voice of my conscience to the back of my mind.

My mind then went blank and stayed that way for the next fifteen minutes as I jumped through the forest. I stopped suddenly as a large mountain came into view. Curious, I made my way to the base of it, and was surprised to find a small cave. _'I never even knew that there was a mountain here. Hmmm… Well, I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well explore it.' _I pulled a kunai out of the holster on my right thigh and hid it in the front of my shirt, hoping that if trouble arose no one would search me for weapons there.

Stepping carefully towards the cave, I made a few hand seals. After I muttered the jutsu, my body went transparent and my chakara signature disappeared. I was about to step into the dark cave, when suddenly I felt a hand grab the back of my neck. My eyes went wide as thoughts whirled around in my head. _'What?! How did anyone know I was here? Who's holding onto me? What just happened?!?!'_ My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a soft chuckle, followed by a smooth voice. "And what do we have here? Perhaps we shall find out." Pain erupted in the side of my head as a shock of electricity shot through my body. Forced to dispel the jutsu, I became visible. I winced in pain as the grip on the back of my neck tightened and I was lifted a foot into the air.

"Hey Itachi," I heard a male voice behind me say, "Looks like we caught a little trespasser. What should we do to her?" I tensed at the name of the Uchiha clan murderer, but I was paralyzed by the slowly tightening grip on my neck. "Turn her around Kisame; I want to see who it is." I could tell from memory that the voice was Itachi's and fear froze my heart for a moment. I could feel myself being turned around, and gasped as I was brought face to face with the black haired sharingan user.

For a split second, I thought I saw shock in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that I could only assume that it had never been there. A slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as they parted, forming one whispered name. "Magume." I could see my reflection in his glinting red eyes, and I could see that terror was plain in my own. "Kisame," he continued, this time in a louder voice, "Put her down." I felt myself falling for a split second, and then my legs crumpled under me as I hit the ground. I sat on my knees, gasping for air as Kisame chuckled again. "So Itachi," he said, "You didn't answer my question. What do we do to her?"

I heard Itachi's long Akatsuki cloak swish as he knelt down in front of me. Scanning my face for a moment, he spoke without shifting his gaze away from my terror stricken eyes. "How long will it be until she can move?" Kisame was silent for a moment as he pondered the question, and then replied, "Thirty to Forty minutes depending on how strong she is." Itachi nodded a bit, and then stood up. "Then we are going to leave her here, as long as she gives her word never to return to this place." I could sense shock in Kisame's voice as he replied.

"Itachi, why are we going to just leave her? She's a threat to the entire Akatsuki; we should take her into our custody. After all, she could provide us with a great deal of entertainment." His voice took on a teasing tone at the end, sending chills up my spine. "No, but if she returns, then we will." Itachi replied, I could tell that he was directing the sentence more at me then at Kisame. Kisame grunted a bit as he protested once more. "Itachi, you know that Leader won't be too pleased about this. Besides, we haven't had any fun in forever. The last girl we picked up was from the Mist and she killed herself three weeks ago remember?" Itachi growled as he turned to leave. "I will handle Leader, and you will not touch this girl. Now let's go." Kisame hesitantly followed, grumbling inaudibly as he went.

Their footsteps faded away into the cave as I sat motionless on the ground. Twenty minutes went by as my body began to ache. Another ten and my limbs were screaming in pain, though my face stayed strait. Suddenly, as if invisible cords were broken, my body slumped to the ground and I was able to sit up. Rubbing my sore muscles, I stood up, swaying a bit as pain shot up my legs, cramped from kneeling so long. Looking over my shoulder at the entrance to the cave, I was shocked to see that it had disappeared, replaced with smooth, seamless stone. _'I guess then that I should leave. Itachi showed me mercy to let me go. I guess I should take him up on the offer and not return… for now.'_I shuddered as I thought of Kisame's words, and was truly grateful to have escaped that fate.

Sighing, I glanced at the setting sun, only then realizing how late it was. _'Crap! I'm gonna be late for work! I have to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible!!'_ So with that, I started back. It only took me about another fifteen minutes to get back to the village, but by that time it was already eight-thirty in the evening. I thought about checking to see if my team was still at the sushi shop, but decided against it. So returning to my apartment, I let myself in and after throwing my purse back onto the coffee table, scattering more books in the process, I plopped down on the couch with a muffled "Whomp".

I sighed as I glanced at the clock and then, remembering the time, I pushed myself back off of the couch and once again grabbed my purse, swinging it over my shoulder as I left my apartment. Making my way through the village, I carefully avoided anywhere that I thought that my team might be. My work was only a five minute walk from my house, so I arrived there quickly. Looking up at the sign, I smiled at the neon lit words "Club Kazutako". Pushing the door open, I made my through a crowd of people to the bar at the back. "Yo Koigokoro, I know, I know I'm ten minutes late… hopefully old man Kazutako doesn't get mad." I called out to one of the waitresses there over the loud dance music.

"Don't worry about it girl, I punched you in on time… He'll never know." She replied, her voice louder than the noise of the club due to much experience with voice projection. The smile widened across my face as I glanced over at my good friend while making my way behind the bar. Her short hair sprayed across her face, flushed from working. Her hair was never the same color two days in a row, and it was always strange outrageous colors. For example, yesterday it was pink; today it was about four different shades of blue and pinned up in a twist, with the hair spilling out over the top of the clip. Her bright green eyes glinted in the brightly colored lights of the club.

Her baby blue halter top reached just below her ribcage and her black pants were torn apart, and then re-stitched together strategically. Her dark blue belt sat crooked on her hips and her black high heeled boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she finished cleaning up for her shift. She threw me my apron and walked away from the bar, leaving me to take my shift. I smiled at her as she wiggled her fingers over her shoulder. "Catch ya later kid!"

A very drunk shinobi stumbled over to the bar and sat down, eyeing me up and down before ordering a shot of sake. As I turned to get it, I felt his eyes focused hot on me and sighed. I was used to it by then, but it still annoyed me. I poured him his drink and set it on the counter in front of him without of word as he slid some coins over to pay for it. Picking them up, I carefully counted it, and found there to be a few hundred yen extra. "Sir," I began, offering back the extra money, "You over paid by five hundred yen." The man shook his head as he downed the rest of his sake. "Nah, it's a tip..."

Shrugging, I pocketed the money and turned my attention to the next customer. The night continued on like this with a little variation between customers. I loved my job; I got a little attention, but still made an honest living. Okay so maybe it wasn't so honest. Admittedly in order to have this job I was supposed to be sixteen. Well, I looked the part so what did it hurt if I was only twelve and had lied to get it? No one knew, so no one got hurt. The villagers who did know my age that came in were too drunk by the time they left to remember that they had seen me, and so life continued.

Five hours passed until I finaly pulled my apron off, welcoming the thought of going home for the night. _'Shit, of all nights to get stuck with the late shift… I have my first mission tomorrow.' _ I clocked out for the end of my shift and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, then scribbled a note to my boss to take it out of my paycheck.

I cracked the drink open on my way out of the building and took a long drink, letting the cool liquid wash down my throat. Club Kazutako was one of the few clubs in the area that wasn't non-smoking, and as a result I usually left with a sore throat from the 'toxic fumes' as Koigokoro often referred to them.

I walked home, avoiding alleyways and deserted buildings. Despite the great job the ANBU did at weeding out murderers, rapists, and other such terrors of the night, I was still cautious. Whether because of that, or simply because there was no one dangerous out that night, I made it home safely and let myself in, threw my purse on the kitchen counter, locked the door, and then went into my bedroom and collapsed onto my queen-sized bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

By the way, I feel I must correct a few mistakes in the last chapter.

1. Hikari's name is actualy Hikaru, Hikari is something Magume ends up calling him later just to tease him because Hikari is a girl's name, but I forgot to change it before I posted the chapter.

2. A few times I refer to Shishu as Shinta. That's only because Shishu's name used to be Shinta, then I changed it but I missed a few places where I had used his name... If that makes any sense.. whatever.

Anyways, I didn't feel much inspiration to write or post this chapter because no one reviewed my last chapter.. If no one reviews again, there is a huge chance I will delete this story and be done with it. So please, if you want to keep reading, then review, it really is important to me T-T Unless of course you absolutly hate the story then just ignore this message and it will be gone from the site eventualy.. -whimper- but please don't do that.. if you do that I'll be very-

Magume: Oh for the love of God shut up already!

Me: -pouts, lower lip quivering- Magume your so mean to me...

Magume: Your point?

Me: Hey! I made you and I can get rid of you and never use you in a story again just as easily!

Magume: -shuts up-

Me: -waves- Byebyes!!


End file.
